


ludere potentia

by saxophonic



Series: Halloween 2014 BAP-tacular [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The porn-y epilogue to Flying Embers, or, "Youngjae wants to crush himself against Daehyun, bodies rocking until they’re both sated and dripping with sweat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ludere potentia

The locking mechanism clicks into place a second time. Youngjae lets Daehyun’s arms fall, his wrists secured above his head and elbows framing his face. Daehyun stares up at him, eyes bright and smiling. “Is that okay?” Youngjae asks, holding the key to the pink beginner’s handcuffs.

Daehyun nods, the pillow behind his head further with the motion. “Yes, much better than those plastic ones you had that first night,” he says.

From his seat straddling Daehyun’s chest, Youngjae leans over to drape the key and its matching lanyard on his bedside table. “You know what I mean. And that’s why we didn’t use them. Those ones weren’t made for this kind of thing.”

“That’s why these are better,” Daehyun says, waving his hands so the metal chain rattles around the rail to which he is cuffed. Youngjae grins, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “Do you still have that hat? You should wear it. It looks good on you.”

“Yeah but no, I don’t think I will.” Reaching up, Youngjae drags his nails down Daehyun’s arms and scratches the exposed skin. He bites his bottom lip when Daehyun’s eyes squeeze shut, head falling back and exposing his throat. “Oh, you do like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Daehyun breathes. Youngjae stops scratching in favor of one hand grabbing Daehyun’s jaw. He keeps Daehyun's head tilted back with the slightest touch. Youngjae pauses for a moment before dragging those fingers under Daehyun’s jaw. Fingertips wander, trailing over skin until Youngjae catches Daehyun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He lifts Daehyun’s head up, holding the gaze for a breath before leaning in to kiss, Daehyun eager for the attention. Youngjae takes his time, careful to leave small kisses on the corners of Daehyun’s mouth. Only then does he match his lips to Daehyun’s, teeth gentle and tongue curious.

Youngjae drops his hold on Daehyun, pulling away after the slow exchange. He leans forward and, on his hands and knees, crawls further down Daehyun’s body. Crouching close, Youngjae nips along Daehyun’s neck. He sucks bruises on collarbones, teasing, making Daehyun squirm and groan.

While backing up, his covered ass brushes against Daehyun’s hard dick. Daehyun inhales sharply and Youngjae smirks into his skin. He presses his mouth near Daehyun’s nipple, teeth pinching at skin. Youngjae takes the time to grind his hips against the head of Daehyun’s dick. Daehyun huffs out a moan and tries to reach for Youngjae. He pulls against the handcuffs around his wrists in a futile struggle with the metal keeping him restrained. Pressing his feet into the mattress, Daehyun anchors his legs before he curls his hips up. He tries rubbing his tip back against the fabric stretched over Youngjae’s ass.

Humming in displeasure, Youngjae sits up. Shifting his weight from leg to leg, he backs up until their hips align and the head of Daehyun’s dick presses against his ass. Youngjae rotates his hips in a circle. Daehyun’s hips jump off the mattress again, and he rubs his length against the curve of Youngjae’s ass. Youngjae laughs, watching Daehyun’s mouth curl back.

Daehyun thrusts again but, this time, Youngjae is ready. “Not yet,” Youngjae says, already rolling off Daehyun to spread out alongside him. Daehyun whines while Youngjae props himself up with an elbow, hand cradling his face. His free hand reaches across Daehyun’s chest until he brushes over a pink nipple. He catches it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching it. It makes Daehyun moan, louder than Youngjae anticipated. “Oh, that’s cute.” Youngjae traces a circle around the nub with the tip of his middle finger.

“Cute?” Daehyun echoes, turning his head to see Youngjae better. From this angle, his broad upper lip is a pouty, pink arch, half of a perfect mouth he loves to see distended around his cock.

Youngjae grins at him. “Definitely.” He lifts his head from his palm, pinching Daehyun’s nipple between his fingers as his mouth finds the other. His lips press in a circle just above it, sucking skin into his mouth and raking his teeth over the skin.

Gasping with pleasure, Daehyun arches into it, so Youngjae does it again, fingers moving quicker. Anticipation builds in Youngjae’s body from teasing Daehyun. The more he manages to get Daehyun to moan from just nipple attention, he feels hotter. His favorite noises are the ones that sound like Youngjae’s caught him by surprise. Dropping his fingers from one nipple down to tease the head of Daehyun’s cock earns Youngjae a breathy “Oh, fuck.” Youngjae hooks his leg over Daehyun’s, rubbing himself against Daehyun’s body while teasing him. “Oh, fuck, Youngjae.”

Hearing his name burst from Daehyun’s mouth, charged and ragged and raw, it makes him want to mark him further and pin him down with his body. He wants to crush himself against Daehyun, bodies rocking until they’re both sated and dripping with sweat.

Youngjae closes his hand around the head of Daehyun’s cock. His hips jump at the touch, dick hot and solid in Youngjae’s grip. Youngjae squeezes tight, keeping the pressure on when he moves his hand in fast, pumping strokes. He rolls his hips against Daehyun. Youngjae swipes his tongue over nipple once more, before looking up to Daehyun’s face. He is wide open and waiting, his skin flushed, eyes pinched shut, mouth agape and panting

Satisfied, Youngjae pulls himself away. Daehyun whines in confusion at the sudden absence of heated attention focused on him. Youngjae swings his leg back over, dismounting from his spot beside Daehyun until his feet hit the floor. Daehyun’s whine dies away when Youngjae hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear. “Oh,” he says, swallowing thickly and grinning.

Youngjae’s careful as he pulls it past his semi-hard cock. “How are your arms?” Youngjae asks, stepping out of the underwear. He tries flipping the garment up from his foot and catching it in one smooth motion. He misses by a wide margin, and it falls to the floor. Daehyun snickers, and Youngjae full-out laughs at himself as he rummages in the bedside table for supplies. “Come on, Daehyun, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Daehyun says, licking his lips. “Hurry up, my dick’s getting cold.” Youngjae laughs again, shaking his head as he sets out lube and pulls out condoms. He tears one off and tosses the rest of the pack on the nightstand. “I’m serious. It’s catching hypothermia right now and the medicine’s in your butt.” Daehyun rocks his hips back and forth, wiggling his dick in the air.

“You’re lucky I don’t have such a loose grip on anatomy,” says Youngjae. He stops mid-way through opening the condom wrapper to grab Daehyun’s balls in his hand.

Daehyun sucks a lungful of air through his teeth, body going taut and still. They stare at each other, quiet until Daehyun asks, “Is this some kind of pun?” Silence erupts with laughter until Youngjae tightens his grip and tugs with gentle force. Daehyun’s laugh morphs into a groan, and Youngjae watches the way precome develops at the tip of his dick.

“Maybe,” Youngjae says, quiet and focused on Daehyun’s cock. He relaxes his hand and finishes opening the condom. Leaning one knee on the narrow bed, Youngjae rubs his thumb in circles over Daehyun’s tip before fitting the condom to him and rolling it down his shaft. Youngjae gives him a few extra strokes, watching the smile spread across Daehyun’s face.

Returning his attention to the lube on the stand, he opens the container and coats his fingers on one hand as Daehyun watches. Youngjae reaches around, pressing against his ass in gentle circles. It’s slow going forward, moving in deliberate circles to relax himself. He knows he could speed up the process a bit, but this is intentional. This is Daehyun waiting, watching, Youngjae feeling eyes travel from his face to his ass and back again.

Youngjae climbs onto the bed, straddling Daehyun’s waist and reaching back to grab the lube. He slicks his fingers again, pressing slow thrusts inside himself. He waits until he’s relaxed enough before he adds another finger. Lube drips down from his ass and fingers onto Daehyun’s belly. Daehyun doesn’t protest, doesn’t complain. He lies still and quiet, content to watch and wait for Youngjae finish prepping himself.

Only when he’s confident and ready does Youngjae slick up Daehyun’s cock and cap the lube on the nightstand. He angles himself, holding the dick to his hole. Daehyun waits, eyes focused on the spot between Youngjae’s legs. Youngjae almost laughs at the transparency. He’s bug-eyed with anticipation, waiting to watch Youngjae fuck himself on his dick.

“Hey.” Youngjae snaps his dry fingers, and Daehyun’s eyes immediately flick up to meet Youngjae’s even gaze. A twinge of pride blooms in Youngjae’s chest. “Watch me.”

“Yes,” Daehyun says, nodding once. “Understood.”

“Good,” Youngjae says, fitting the head of Daehyun’s cock inside himself. He waits, willing himself to refrain from sinking down all the way. Checking from the corner of his eye, Youngjae watches Daehyun’s attention remain on his face as he pulls himself off. He realigns the head of the dick to his hole and sinks down again, going further than before, Daehyun groaning. When he lifts up again, it isn’t completely, leaving the head of Daehyun’s cock inside himself. Easing his way in deeper and deeper thrusts, Youngjae sighs in relief once he sinks down. He doesn’t stop until he can slide down to clench around the base of Daehyun’s shaft.

The cuffs rattle and Daehyun struggles to keep his eyes open as he moans. “Shit,” Youngjae says, leaning backward anchor his hands on Daehyun’s thighs. “That’s the loudest one all night.”

Daehyun turns his head, hiding his face against his arm. “You feel, ah,” he starts, gasping. “You feel amazing.”

“I know,” Youngjae says. He snaps his fingers again, Daehyun’s eyes finding his hand. Youngjae points at his hips. “You can watch, now. Stay still.” Youngjae watches Daehyun’s eyes travel down his body before he starts moving. He starts slow, fucking himself with rolling thrusts that make him feel full. Then, working his hips, Youngjae cranks himself up into a desperate frenzy. His breath come in short gasps over the insistent staccato of flesh smacking together.

Youngjae switches his angle, leaning forward and using a free hand to touch himself, fingers in a tight circle around his dick. He looks from his hand to Daehyun’s face when Daehyun groans. Another wave of arousal rolls over him. Daehyun’s eyes almost lose focus as Youngjae squeezes his ass down the stroke until their hips are flush against each other.

Staying there, Daehyun’s dick buried inside him, he works himself off. He rolls his wrist over his head, panting through bitten lips as his blood runs hot, pounding through his body. His arm works fast, hand smacking against his skin. Youngjae’s body thrums, anticipation vibrating through his muscles and pouring out of his skin. He’s dying to give in. But, he pushes himself a smidgen further, holding himself taut a moment longer...and then it’s like a slingshot. He feels like something’s flung him over the edge and he’s coming, replete with delicious, satiating pleasure.

Youngjae does his best to focus his aim like they’d discussed, and he does for the most part manage to spurt his load on Daehyun’s chest in fat drops scattered over his skin.

He’s breathless and panting and empty when the gratifying pulses stop. Youngjae grins at the sight of come painted all the way up to Daehyun’s nose. Daehyun licks the corner of his mouth, cleaning off a few drops with the swipe of his tongue. “Oh, fuck,” says Youngjae, leaning forward to tilt Daehyun’s face into a kiss. “You were so good.” Youngjae kisses him again. Daehyun whimpers against Youngjae’s mouth, canting his hips up against Youngjae’s ass.

Leaning back, Youngjae reaches beneath him and wraps his hand around the base of Daehyun’s cock. He makes sure he has a good grip on the condom before he pulls himself off. He rolls the condom off Daehyun, careful and quick to toss it in the trash. Returning to Daehyun, he kneels on the bed between Daehyun’s legs, arranging them around his hips. Youngjae watches Daehyun’s face as he grabs his dick with one hand, the other holding Daehyun’s hips.

“Ahh, Youngjae,” Daehyun says, eyes falling closed. “Youngjae.” Hearing his own name from Daehyun’s mouth sounding like a plea or a prayer spurs Youngjae to tighten his grip, increase his speed. Daehyun’s legs tense and clench around him. Youngjae loves the sight of Daehyun’s stomach tense with labored breathing and spread out before him. His arm burns, but he presses on. Daehyun’s earned this. Deserves this. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth and pushes himself to give Daehyun what he wants.

“I’m close. I’m so close, Youngjae.” The cuffs rattle as Daehyun struggles.

“Don’t you want to come?” Youngjae surprises himself with the calm in his voice despite being short of breath. “I know you do, baby. You’re almost there.”

Daehyun’s tongue lolls to one side of his mouth as he pants. It disappears into his mouth before he clenches his teeth. His eyes snap shut, head falling back, and Youngjae squeezes tighter as he strokes until Daehyun comes. Youngjae is ready for it, angling Daehyun’s cock so he comes all over his own chest.

When Daehyun’s finished, Youngjae lays his softening dick against his thigh and smiles. His arm burns after having spent all that effort, but it’s worth it. “Ready to get your hands back?” he asks. “They feel okay?”

“Yes, and yes,” Daehyun says, chuckling. Youngjae disentangles himself from Daehyun’s legs to grab the key by the lanyard. He fits it to the lock, holding Daehyun’s arms as he unlocks one cuff at a time. Once he’s free, Daehyun rotates his shoulders down, rolling them out. He then lowers his hands to drag his fingers up his torso. “Ugh, some of it’s drying on me. It feels weird.”

Youngjae laughs as he puts the key and cuffs aside. “I’m getting to it, I’m getting to it,” he jokes, poking one of the bruises he made near Daehyun’s nipple. It’s a painless process cleaning up, dabbing at come with a tissue and then peppering kisses over the spot. Daehyun giggles when Youngjae kisses one of his ribs, and Youngjae makes a mental note for later.

Once they both deem themselves clean, or clean enough, Youngjae nudges Daehyun over in the narrow bed. He climbs in behind him, wrapping an arm over Daehyun and pulling him close.

“Thanks,” Daehyun says, “for doing that with me.” He covers Youngjae’s hand, pressing his fingers between Youngjae’s own.

Youngjae smiles, content. “Of course. It’s always fun to watch you come.” Youngjae finds his favorite spot on the back of Daehyun’s neck, pressing his lips to the notches along Daehyun’s spine. He rubs his thumb back and forth on Daehyun’s skin, letting himself sink into the calm warmth of the moment.

“Youngjae?” Daehyun’s voice is soft, like he isn’t sure whether Youngjae is dozing. Youngjae hums in reply. “Can we get a blanket? I’m cold.”

“Okay,” Youngjae says, dotting another kiss at the nape of Daehyun’s neck. He takes his time getting out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head after a few steps. The sensation of Daehyun’s gaze tickles his back. Youngjae turns his head to look over his shoulder. Daehyun has rolled over in the bed, face half-buried in the pillow but the coy smirk playing across his lips is obvious. “What?”

“Nice ass.”

Youngjae laughs. “So I’ve heard.” He ignores Daehyun’s wolf whistle when he bends over to pull out another blanket. “Oh, shut up.” Daehyun giggles, burying his face into the pillow. He drapes the blanket over Daehyun before crawling underneath, holding Daehyun to his chest. Youngjae doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up to the nightstand light on. Beside him, Daehyun snores, his sleep uninterrupted. He nudges Daehyun to roll over, cutting down on the noise, before turning out the light.


End file.
